Dice games for multiple players have been in use for many years and are well known in the art of gaming. Dice games are commonly used in both gambling and non-gambling gaming applications. Gambling versions of dice games commonly incorporate one of two types of gaming competition and, consequently, of betting arrangement. Players may either compete individually against a house or against other players. Accordingly, the dividend of a player""s wager, when successful, is typically either backed by a house or by a collective pot of players"" money. In either arrangement, gambling dice games often revolve around predictive guessing, such as betting on the value of the next roll in Craps.
In contrast, non-gambling dice games often incorporate point-based or goal-oriented competition. In point-based games, the object is typically to possess either the greatest or the least number of points at the end of the game. In goal-oriented games, a player may win by accomplishing some dice-related task, such as rolling a particular consecutive series of dice combinations. Additionally, it is not uncommon for dice games to use combinations of both styles of competition, such as those which reward points for the accomplishment of particular goals. However, non-gambling game play tends to be reactionary, based on the chanced roll of never-changing dice combinations, rather than incorporating the ever-changing predictive element common to many gambling games.
A major source of attraction for gambling dice games often lies in their ability to create a thrilling atmosphere of suspense due to the risks and potential rewards inherent in play. Gambling games typically use either currency or chips during play to reflect players"" wagers because the clear representation of their possible gains and losses can heighten the intensity of the gaming experience. Such an atmosphere can be created for groups of players by pool-style gambling where each player""s bet is combined in a collective pot, which, in turn, is awarded to the winner. In this respect, non-gambling dice games are commonly inferior to their gambling counterparts. Merely tallying points or completing ordered tasks is often not as effective in inducing the degree of excitement common to wager-style play.
However, whereas gambling dice games may commonly be restricted to inconveniently located gaming establishments, non-gambling dice games may often be played just about anywhere by just about anyone. Non-gambling dice games can provide gaming enjoyment among groups of players for whom participation in gambling may not be desirable, appropriate, or legal. Consequently, non-gambling dice games may be ideal for many groups of players, such as those who wish to compete in table games in a casual household setting.
As a result, there is need in the art for the development of non-gambling dice games for multiple players that are capable of incorporating the varied benefits of traditional gambling and non-gambling gaming applications. For this reason, the development of dice games for multiple players that combine the suspense of pot-style wagering, the variety of predictive guessing, and the convenience of family-style gaming in a single non-gambling embodiment would be very beneficial to the art of gaming.
The present invention provides methods and components of a dice game. The object of the game is for players to obtain all of their opponents chips by predicting the results of a roll of at least one die.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.